Luna & Omi cat
by Mix Matcher
Summary: When Omi was in Chase Young's lair, he ran into Griffon. She said to call her Luna. What happened & will he remember her a year later? OmixOC


Don't own Xiaolin Showdown!

Luna & Omi Cat

I wrote this during my school's perfect attendance movie. Why? I don't know, I was watching Ice Age 3 during the part with Diego- Diego is a jungle cat- Chase Young has tons of jungle cats- Chase turned Omi into a cat during that one part in season 2, I think.

Let's-start-the-story!

The other jungle cats didn't like Omi very well, they thought he didn't belong. So Omi sat alone in the corner.

"Why are you alone?" A feminine voice asked. Omi looked up & saw a cat his size. She was black with a small patch of white fur in the shape of a crescent moon on her forehead.

Omi turned his back to the other cat. "Just go away!"

The other cat wouldn't give up. She walked up & sat down beside him. "Yeah, _that's_ gonna happen." she exclaimed. "The name's Griffon! But everyone around here calls me 'Luna' on account of the white patch." She nudged Omi in the side "How 'bout you?"

"Omi." He replied.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you! Wanna play? I'm a little bored around here."

"Luna, how old are you?" Omi asked her, assuming she was young, since she was asking to _play._

"I'm thirteen & three fourths."

"Okay, what do you want to play?" Omi asked, picking himself up.

Luna hit him in the side again. "Tag, & _you're_ it!" Then she ran away.

"Not for long." He called as he ran after her.

Chase Young watched the two dash around his lair, tackling each other. "Well, little Luna, looks like you did find yourself a friend." He snapped his fingers & the two changed back into their human forms.

Luna stopped for a millisecond before she began doing flips & cartwheels, obviously excited to be back in her human form. Omi, however, stopped & stared at the girl. She was only slightly taller than he was, perhaps only by an inch or two. Her hair was an auburn shade with blond undertones & went down to her shoulders. Her eyes were hazel & shone brightly, & her skin was as perfect as a porcelain dolls. She was wearing a light orange, long-sleeved shirt with a v-neck collar & bell-shaped sleeves, her jeans were dark blue & boot-cut. Around her neck was a silver locket on a bronze chain. She was I vision of the perfect girl in Omi's mind. And yet seeing her now, he could see that she didn't acted in this manner normally, she wasn't normally so open.

"What's wrong? Do you feel okay?"

Omi realized he was staring at her. He looked away, his cheeks coloured a shade of a crimson shade.

Luna walked up to him. "Do you like to spar?" she asked.

Omi looked at her again, a little shocked. "You spar?" he managed to get out.

"Of course! It's the best way to unwind & it's also great practice. I like to be prepared so I spar with my best friend."

"You care not one of Chase's warriors?"

"Nah, I come & go. He let's me stay here when I do come, & isn't bothered when I leave. Can we spar now, I haven't had a chance to all week."

Omi chuckled at the girls enthusiasm & began to attack. She blocked & attacked herself. For the next ten minutes, the two sparred until they dropped to their knees, breathing heavily.

"I'll go get us some snacks! Then I have to leave again, I have to go to Italy & meet up with my friend." Luna stated & stood up, leaving Omi there.

Let's-see-what-Luna's-got-in-store!

Luna reached into her jeans pocket & pulled out a small bottle, opening it up & pouring the yellow liquid into one of the cup in front of her. I wish I didn't have to erase his memory, Luna thought. I had so much fun. Then she picked up the two cups & carried them out to where Omi was. "Apple juice." She said, handing the 'special' cup to Omi.

"Thanks!" Omi said, but was stopped before he could take a drink.

"Omi, do me a favour! Griffon: Remember that name! Promise me that you will remember that name no matter what!" Luna told him. She kissed his cheek & turned to leave. "I have to leave now, goodbye, Omi.

"Bye, Griffon." Omi said, holding his cheek. He never drank the apple juice, he left it on the floor, just to make sure that he would remember that name: GRIFFON.

Let's-see-what-happened!

About a year later, Omi sat on the high walls that surrounded the temple early in the morning. He watched as two figures made their way up to the temple & opened the gate. He didn't listen to what they were saying, but watched her as she shifted into a black & white cat, then followed her as she snuck into the temple to sleep. He remembered her as the girl who had been so nice to him while he was in Chase's lair. He wanted to talk to her again, so he called out her name. "Griffon!"

The cat in front of him was now a girl again. She had a weird look on her face. "Omi? You live at _this_ temple?" she exclaimed, then slapped a hand over her mouth, realizing how loud she had been.

Omi was excited, he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"A couple of girls invited us here. Said something about my friend's grandfather."

"I am so happy that you are here!" Omi stated, not really paying attention to what she was saying. "Now we can spend even more time together."

"Omi, how do you remember me?" Griffon asked, taking a step back. "It's been so long."

"I would never forget such a kind soul such as yourself." Omi admitted.

"Thank you for keeping you're promise, Omi." Griffon said softly, getting closer to him. She whispered in his ear, "You have no idea how much that means to me." She kissed his cheek & walked away.

And Omi stood there & held his cheek.

End-of-this-story!

Okay, this is a terrible story in my mind. But my cousin made me promise to post _all_ the stories that I wrote, weather I liked it or not. And my cuz is a very persuasive eight year old girl with a mean right hook, so I posted it. Fun Fact: I just found out that my papaw's mother was a Judd! OH MY GOD!!! I love their music & now I find I'm related to them. Eek!


End file.
